you belong with me
by kiwiosity
Summary: ZC: "Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me." Once upon a time, there was a boy who hated his life and a girl who listened.


_She's going off about something you said  
_

Cammie Morgan sighed and closed her textbook. Homework was infuriating. Almost as infuriating as P&E or Tina, Courtney, and Eva. She slid the textbook off to the side and opened her notebook, preparing to study for the C&A quiz tomorrow. She was halfway down the page with her curly scrawl splashed all over it when a movement caught her idea.

She swiveled her head towards the open window, which was so close to Blackthorne, she could see the closest room next to her. In fact, it was this window now that Zach Goode was leaning out of, a cell phone attached to his ear.

"No, Macey, I swear, I didn't mean it like that," Zach protested. "No, it was just a joke-"

She raised her eyebrows and focused back into her notes. _A common dance appropriate for balls and formal dances is-_

_"_Macey? Hello?" Zach called loudly. Cammie gave up. She couldn't concentrate with Zach yelling his mouth off. She stood up and went to close the window. Then she saw the forlorn posture of Zach and paused for a second.

Should she comfort him? Or not. He wasn't in her league. He wasn't even in the same United States as her league. He wasn't in the same planet as her league!

She sighed and closed the window. He jumped a bit at the harsh clicking sound her window made when it was closed, but continued staring down.

Instantly, she regretted not asking if there was a problem. Sure, he was Zach Goode, but he really looked like he was in need of a friend. Or at least a listening ear. Cammie pressed her lips together. She couldn't open up her window again. In fact, she should just ignore him and move on.

She returned to her notebook, but couldn't help but sneak a glance at Zach every once in a while. He never changed position. Half an hour later, he looked the same as he had in the beginning. Cammie wasn't even sure the figure was real. It could've been a statue.

She shook her head. _Study._ Chemistry: two substances that mix together to cause a sever chemical reaction is called a what?

Cammie couldn't even comprehend the notes. They slid off her like ice. She glanced out the window one last time.

He hadn't moved. Cammie sighed; she never was really popular, but she did care for other people. She grabbed a big marker and turned to a fresh page of her notebook.

**You okay?**

She wrote. Then she tore it out and slammed it against the window, making a sound so he'd look up. He did, and read the paper quickly. He gave a small smile, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Girls have too much drama._

He was actually talking back to her! Cammie was surprised. She'd expected a shrug and a turn away, which is what usually happened when she tried to talk to people.

**Yep. Or would that be hypocritical?**

He laughed. Cammie's heart was beating too fast. Despite saying he was a meathead, a stupid jock, etc., you couldn't help but be attracted to Zach at least once in your life.

_Dunno. Wouldn't peg you for that type._

She made a funny face at that comment. Zach hurriedly took it down and hastily wrote something else down and pressed it against the window.

_That was a compliment._

She didn't doubt it wasn't. She got her marker ready to write more, but the blinds had shut, the window closed. She went back to her chemistry notes, but there was no way in hell she could concentrate now.

-:-

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Remember tomorrow is town day," the Headmistress said. "And that completes our announcements for tonight. Enjoy your meal."

Cammie picked at her green beans. Her 'correspondance' with Zach had been going on for a couple weeks now. He, she had discovered, didn't like his girlfriend, she only made him look good. He preferred old rock to rap and had two dogs name Spanish and Iceland. Cammie would never admit it, but talking to Zach was actually kind of fun, like a live two-way diary.

Cammie was the first one out the door when dinner finished.

_Have a nice dinner?_

Was the note taped to the window.

**Yeah. Microwaved green beans are my favorite.**

She taped that up and waited for him to get back from dinner.

Thump.

_And I thought undercooked bread was bad. Aren't our schools s'posed to be rich?_

Heart beating, she wrote the wittiest thing that came to mind, which really wasn't that witty.

**Well, we are government supported, and how's the government doing nowadays?**

_Not too well, I guess._

**Ergo.**

_Ha. Open the window._

Open the window. It was a strange command, never requested before. Cammie raised her eyebrows, but obliged. The night air was cool and breezy, refreshing.

"Sorry," Zach said. "I was getting bored of note writing." Cammie smiled.

"Isn't this against the rules?" Cammie asked.

"Probably. These schools have rules for everything. 'If you have a tie that it navy blue, not cobalt blue, you will get a detention.'" Zach mimicked. "And I'm not even kidding."

"Really? Wow," Cammie laughed.

"Yeah. My friend Grant got the wrong shade of blue and he got a lecture about uniform and respect." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to keep up an image, you know? I mean, my dad was legacy, or whatever, and they expected me to be too." He ran his hands through his hair.

_That's pretty sexy,_ Cammie thought to herself, then corrected herself immediately. _Not sexy at all. You've been so good, Cammie. Don't fall for him now._

"Oh, shit," Zach whispered, then looked down. There was a guard walking down the grass patch between Gallagher and Blackthorne. Cammie ducked out of her window, Zach doing the same.

Figuring the conversation was over, Cammie logged onto her email and scrolled through the announcements and forwards. The sudden _thud_ scared her, but when she looked over, she lost all emotion.

_Tomorrow's Town Day for us. You?_

**Yep. **

_Cool... I'll see you there._

-:-

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be; laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself_

Cammie stared at herself in the mirror. This was so out of character for her. _Checking_ her _outfit?_ She shouldnt've even had the energy to get dressed, seeing as she stayed up until about six a.m. before waking up at eight.

But, nonetheless, she was inspecting her outfit.

Her newest pair of Keds. A pair of jeans she'd never worn before, declaring they were too low cut. A red sweater and one of those Sherlock-Holmes-esque coats, which probably had a very elaborate name, but Cammie didn't care.

She looked like a TIna.

Sighing, she tucked her wallet into her back pocket and her cellphone in her front.

"I am so trying to kill myself," she muttered, looking at the mirror.

Roseville was crawling with people. She didn't know what to do, so she sat down and watched the people pass by. What was she waiting for, anyway?

"Oh, you made it," Zach said.

Oh. Right.

"I- I was kind of forced to go," Cammie stumbled. Why had she worn a red sweater? It was all itchy and uncomfortable and- "Schoolwide thing, you know."

He nodded. "C'mon, let's walk."

-:-

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

"Would you rather..." Cammie began. "Lick ten payphones or eat a quarter?"

"Oh, that's tough," Zach pondered. "Eat a quarter."

"Same!" Cammie exclaimed. "Haha."

"Okay. Would you rather... Be caught kissing someone's boyfriend or never be kissed at all?" Zach asked.

"Kiss someone's boyfriend, I guess. I mean, it's not like you slept with them, right?" Cammie said. "And the only reason they slash you would kiss you slash them would be if you were a bitch, or the guy didn't even like his girlfriend in the first place..."

Zach weighed the thoughts. "I guess."

"Zach?" A cold voice called.

Zach looked surprised as a tall figure approached the couple. "Macey."

Cammie swallowed. Uh-oh. Macey didn't look like the one to be nice.

"Who's she?" Macey snapped, obviously referring to Cammie.

"Oh, um, this is Cammie. She's a... a friend." Zach stammered.

"Yeah. I'm his second aunt's second-grade teacher's sister twice removed." Cammie improvised. Macey gave her a weird look.

"Oh, well, Zach, I told you I'd be in town today!" She said, ignoring Cammie. Cammie sighed and slinked away.

-:-

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town; I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

"Yeah!" Grant Rollman yelled at the screen. "Touchdown!"

Zach sighed and tried to lift Macey's somewhat heavy head off his shoulder without waking her.

The four of them- Zach, Grant, Bex, and Macey, were in Zach's room, watching football. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the yellow of Cammie's room and could see a figure moving around.

_Umph._

Zach knew the familiar sound of a hand slapping paper against a window. He looked out, but the printing was so small, he couldn't read Cammie's note. So, with the stealth of Indiana Jones, he grabbed a pillow and quickly transferred Macey's head from his shoulder to the pillow.

**Wow. Looks like fun.**

He smiled and reached for his notepad and pen.

_To be honest, I'd rather be studying or whatever you're doing over there._

He pressed the paper against the glass. A few seconds later, a reply was up on her window.

**Reciting my History speech?**

_Well, not that. What I meant is that I'd rather be there than here._

He held that up and Cammie did that half-nod thing people do when they understand something suddenly.

"Zach? What are you doing?" Macey called from his bed. Grant was shouting at another touchdown, and Bex was painting her toenails.

"Killing a fly," he improvised.

-:-

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

Cammie waited for a response, but none came. Eventually, she went to bed and watched the shadows in Zach's room move around. Finally, a sound was made.

_Cammie, I think I officially hate all my friends._

**Oh, dear. What now?**

_I don't know. They just... They don't know me?_

**Is that a question?**

_It's a fact. They don't know me at all._

**I'm sorry. :(**

_So I broke up with Macey._

The notebook flipped a page.

_I don't know why. I guess I like someone else better._

**I would ask who, but...**

_It's you._

-:-

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_


End file.
